


Domestic Movies

by slimkanye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, shit ton of fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimkanye/pseuds/slimkanye
Summary: Just fluff





	

“We’re wanna watch a movie.” Yuri announced running into the room.  
Yuuri looked up from his book to see Yuri inserting the disc into the DVD player and Victor laying layers of blankets on the living room floor and sofa. Yuuri smiled; he guessed he had no choice. Yuuri put his book down and made himself comfortable on the sofa, stretching his legs along the sofa.  
“So,” Yuuri asked into the room “What film are we watching?”  
“Wall-E” Yuri and Victor shouted in unison.  
Yuuri smiled innocently “Do I get a say in this?”  
They turned at looked at him “No.”  
Yuuri pretended to huff out in annoyance but, really, he loved his boyfriend antics. He watched as his boyfriends shuffle around the apartment looking for spare blankets and pillows and, most importantly, Makkachin.  
“SHIT!” Yuri shouted, everyone looked at him. “I forgot the fucking popcorn!”  
Victor and Yuuri laughed as Yuri sprinted into the kitchen to put popcorn in the microwave. Eventually, they all settled down onto the floor/sofa and snuggled up together; Yuri sitting on Yuuri’s lap and Victor with his legs over them both. It was a comfortable position and it made Yuuri feel loved. This was home.  
He looked down at his wrist to see the leather band that they all wear to show their love for each other. By time Yuuri had looked up at the TV screen, the film had already started. They were about 15 minutes into the film when he felt Yuri relax onto him. He turned slightly only to see that Yuri had fallen asleep. Yuuri brushed the hair out of Yuri’s face and kissed his forehead; then his gaze returned to the screen. Unsurprisingly, they had gone through half the popcorn already.  
The film finally finished and it seemed Yuuri was the only one awake. He was too tired to move and his boyfriends looked amazingly adorable when they were asleep. He shuffled slightly so that Yuri was laying comfortably over him and that Victor had some blanket over him as well.

They didn’t wake up early the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and it's utter trash.


End file.
